


And God said, “I am Alpha and Omega, the first and the last, the beginning and the end.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Biblical Reinterpretation, Breeding, Childhood, Dystopia, Fanaticism, Forced Pregnancy, Freedom, Freedom Fighters, Government, Government Agencies, Human Rights, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, M/M, No Beta, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Omega Will Graham, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Will, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Someone Help Will Graham, To Be Edited, mafia, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "In a world where omegas are instant celebrities and treated like royalty, Will just wants to be left alone. So he keeps what he is a secret, managing to avoid the spotlight and the restrictions that come with it for nearly twenty years."Sooo, I read "Like a Lightning Strike" by miss_aphelion and it inspired me to make my own version :D (less interesting, of only two chapters -or three- and with many grammatical errors.)-----------------------------------------------------Prompt 8, Omegaverse.





	And God said, “I am Alpha and Omega, the first and the last, the beginning and the end.”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Lightning Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559418) by [miss_aphelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion). 

> I would like to remind you that I use italics for dialogues, not for thoughts. If it is too confusing, I will try to fix it but it will take me a while to change that habit.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> This is unedited, I wrote it while I was sleepy; if I have the time, considering I don not have a beta reader, I will try to look for and fix all the possible mistakes.

Weak, submissive, soft and cute; all that and more was thought to be a worthy Omega to breed. Self-reliant? Ambitious? or even, courageous? it was impossible to imagine them in those ways since that in itself, the only reason they gave them to live is to be obedient, hushed and pretty; to raise and be bred. Will Graham certainly knew right from the beginning he did not fit the imposed terminology. Society treats the rare and precious as fine jewelry and expensive objects; those highly fertile are few in abundance, and they are often the lucky ones, the ones to "win the lottery." For a child to be born Omega was worthy of a celebration, since he or she and the whole family would be supported for a lifetime by the government, living a life full of luxury and wealth. Will has no need for money to feel happy, he has no relatives by his side either, he only has his little and cozy house in Wolf Trap, Virginia, surrounded by his pack of dogs. Will is not fond of socializing, he is not comfortable with the idea of being famous and sustained; his goal in life is simple, to be at ease and above all, to never lose his freedom. They promise them a life of fantasies if you are an Omega; fortune and fame to complement a full life but behind all that, there is only convenience, power and imprisonment. There are only seventy known Omegas around the world; everyone knows their names, their faces, their life history. Will is disturbed by the fact the only freedom they may really have is to go to the bathroom or to dream while they are sleeping. Everyone seems to be blind as they celebrate every time a new Omega is found; nobody seems to say anything negative, perhaps because they are really blinded by fanaticism or by a fear that the International Organization for Omegas might take matters into its own hands. The I.O.F.O., sometimes called OPA (Omega Protection Agency), is a dangerous and powerful mafia, capable of changing laws, adding new ones and inflicting the forced capital punishment on anyone who endangers these unusual and beloved creatures. Will Graham decided not to be their pretty toy and from the moment he awakened the little beast within, he only felt repulsion; his first heat was spent locked up in his room when Will was barely twenty years old. He had no need to worry about being discovered, life left him an orphan since his parents had a traffic accident at the age of fifteen, and since then, it has always been by himself. Since then, he has hidden his true self. But the real problem was not the heat but its own smell; the suppressors were fully regulated and given by the I. O. F. O., for that, you had to be an officialized Omega. Will was left with the wildest alternative, a traditional and premature method that his grandmother taught him a long time ago, to apply a homemade oil of apple vinegar and ginger every day. Of course, this was enough to deceive any Beta and even another Omega, but not the Alphas who, with their powerful sniffs, would have no problem discovering his secret. For this, Will directly opted for the most extreme option, taking Alpha suppressors. His body soon began to change, growing more and more body hair and muscularity, he hardly looked like a typical Omega, hairless, skinny and delicate. Will gave it no importance, he never wanted to look like a male version of the Betas women anyways. And thus, fourteen years passed by covering up his actual nature, Will Graham barely remembered he was an Omega in the first place. He accomplished what others of his kind were unable to, to become a teacher at the FBI academy and to serve as a special agent, a criminal profiler. While other Omegas were controlled, offered to powerful Alphas of high society, locked up with the sole purpose of being protected as if they were extremely fragile ones, Will Graham had to cope with a life without parents at a relatively early age, to work in order to be able to pay university, to pay debts, to feed his dogs and above all, to be free and not just to be limited as a human breeder. Who would have known? That Will Graham, whom everyone criticizes because he is too weird because he is a cold teacher amongst his students and because he has no conversation with his colleagues; because he lives isolated and never looks you right in the eye; that Will Graham is an Omega. He never believed that people's attitude toward him will change, even if they know he is indeed a rare creature... Oh, boy, he was quite wrong.

_"What do you see, Will?"_

_"He's an Alpha, probably a late teenager. He doesn't have control over his own nature, he's probably not taking his suppressors."_

_"A newly awakened Alpha?"_

_"I couldn't possibly tell you. I have reason to think he's still young, maybe he's nineteen because of the abrupt way he attacks his victims, he's almost like an uncontrollable animal.”_

_"What is he looking for, what causes him to kill Betas women in the first place?"_

_"You know the answer, Jack. An Omega, to mate, that's his ultimate goal."_

It all started with another case involving an Alpha serial killer. Most of the times they are always Alphas, mainly because it is in their own kind to oppress others, to be wild beasts even if indirectly. Will is not surprised that it is an Alpha, but that he is so young. In this particular circumstance, the young Alpha seemed to murder Betas women for two reasons, one of them, they were all fertile, capable of engendering within their wombs; and two, they all had the same portrait, the typical white American woman, small in size, pretty and with half-long hair. Jack has full confidence in Will's ability, always pushing him to extremes. At the same time, although he is a selfish bastard, he does take into consideration the health of the other man, deciding that it would be preferable for Will to be in the hands of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

_“Jack thinks I need therapy.”_

_“What you need is a way out of dark places when Jack sends you there.”_

_“Last time he sent me to a dark place I brought something back.”_

Doctor Lecter is the clear image of a powerful Alpha; breath-taking at first sight, sturdy and tall, with an aristocratic aura and a strong European accent that is impossible not to distinguish. intellectual and well-mannered, Will can only think that the man is another beast but dressed in an expensive suit. They both felt an utter connection since the first meeting, and Will, although he tries to ignore this fact, feels an indescribable satisfaction every time he is with Hannibal, but he also feels terror. Every time he thinks of what Hannibal yields in him, he also recalls all those murderous Alphas, each of them powerful and lost in this world, guided by malice and wickedness. Will did not believe that each human's animal instincts are an excuse to cover up the reality, and the reality is that they are all aware that they slaughter mercilessly and at trial, they simply have to say their Alpha instincts have betrayed them.

_"She' s also a victim of the young Alpha."_

_"How do you know? She's a Beta woman, right, but too old, nothing like the previous ones."_

_"In her last moments, she forgave the murderer."_

_“What kind of victim forgives the killer at the moment of death?”_

_“A mother.”_

Resentment, the young Alpha only feels resentment to be born as such; he does not hate his own nature, he only hates being alone, without a mate, without someone to take care of properly. Of course, her own mother paid the consequences of the rage, unable to hate her own child even in the last moments of life.

_"We found traces of his whereabouts; his parents are divorced. We call his father, he is on a business trip, we must go immediately to his house. Now!”_

Will was unaware of what he was exposed to; while the young Alpha was surrounded by FBI agents and several policemen, he was locked up in the bathroom, crying, apologizing to his deceased mother. It was a critical situation, at any moment the Alpha could change his mood and attack, he was extremely dangerous.

_"Come out of the bathroom, we won't hurt you. We can help you, but you have to cooperate."_

_"You're a Beta, what do you know! You're like my mother, ignorant! I just-I just want an Omega by my side, I don't ask much, I'm young, then- Why? What's my reason for being born if I'm alone?"_

_"Listen, Luke. My name is Will."_

_"Will, be careful, don't get too close."_

_"Luke, I understand your situation even though I'm not an Alpha."_

_"Oh, really? Your pathetic Beta-"_

_"Listen, relax! In my childhood, I met an Omega."_

_“An… an Omega?”_

_“Yes. he was a male Omega. Hidden by his parents, uneducated and lonely. The only times I saw him was when he went out to play outside.”_

Having the Alpha's attention, Will proceeded to continue the story.

_“He always told me that he felt alone, that they wouldn't let him do anything at all.”_

_“What happened to him?”_

_“He died.”_

_“How?”_

_“He killed himself by drowning.”_

At this point, Jack had no idea what to think, if the story was real or not, it was not the most important issue; of course, Will was making it all up, he never knew another Omega, although the feelings of loneliness and frustration were real, since they were his own emotions. Will decided to do something stupid and impulsive. When the bathroom door was opened, he slowly approached the Alpha, and in a matter of seconds, the teenager had a waxing blade on his neck.

_"Don't do anything stupid, let him go."_

_"NO! I want an Omega! If you bring me one, I'll leave him!"_

_"You know that's impossible-"_

_"Then he will die, and I will attack each one of you. There will be more blood spilled."_

However, the Alpha seemed to calm down. Curious, and somewhat confused, he snuck his nose up to Will's neck. The other only turned pale. 

_"You... you have a peculiar smell."_

_"What do you mean? I'm a normal Beta."_

_"No-you smell like Alpha suppressors, and something else."_

It was the first time Will was so close to an Alpha, and he certainly overestimated an Alpha's sense of smell.

_"You smell like herbs. You... You're an Omega! I found my Omega! Oh, my precious one."_

_"You're confused, I'm a Beta."_

_"Luke, if you try to bite a Beta, you'll only tear his neck apart. Come on, take it easy."_

But the young Alpha did not calm down, and Will had to act quickly. Knowing that he could expose himself to everyone, he had two options, to be bitten and bound by a teenager or to try to use his Omega condition for the very first time as salvation.

_"Luke, look at me. If you bite me, I'll kill myself like the little Omega of my childhood and you'll be alone again."_

_"NO! You won't dare! You won't leave me alone!"_

_"I would never trust an Alpha who wants to hurt me."_

_"...But I don't want to hurt you, I would never be able to do that."_

_"Then, drop the knife off my neck."_

All were stunned by the obedience of the Alpha towards Will, but Jack, always a professional, did not hesitate to react and to order to shoot the sedatives at the young Alpha. In a matter of seconds, the young man was lying on the floor, unconscious.

Will had no time to sigh with relief when Jack came up to him shouting, _"Will, what the fuck was that?"_

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ _

** I didn't find any suitable picture for the occasion, so I will show you one of Will with a puppy face~  **

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a biblical reference of Revelation 22:13.


End file.
